Moments Together
by Xan Salstone
Summary: Sometimes it's the quiet moments that mean the most to us. Set in Diamond Version. Drabbles. Rated T because I'm paranoid and possibly later chapters. Most will probably be pretty short.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sometimes it's the quiet moments that mean the most to us. Set in Diamond Version. Drabbles.

Disclaimer: Is not mine and never will be.

Authors Note: I will use my own character (the one that you start out with in the game), the main character and possibly others. Hopefully this will help me get out of my writer's block funk. This will probably be a multiple chapter drabble of random characters in Diamond, including the character you start out as and his friend that you get to name. Enjoy, I hope it isn't too horrible...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunrise**

Genesis sighed, lounging back onto the soft sand of the beach on Route 213 just outside of Pastoria City. He'd never been to the beach before and he wanted to see the sunrise. After all, he came from the remote town of Twinleaf which in itself was amazing. No one really left Twinleaf at all, except occasionally and they always came back after awhile. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, a faint smile curving his lips as he stroked his sleepy Pokemons head. Prinplup, or Tide as his Trainer named him, murmured sleepily and cuddled deeper into Genesis' side. Chuckling quietly, he reopened his dark gray eyes, catching the start of the rising sun. Looking down at his friend and companion he decided that no matter what troubles came with Team Galactic and the Gym battles, he'd be content whenever he had his Pokemon, his team, by his side. They all mattered to him, in their own special ways even if some of them he'd only met a little while after he'd met Tide and became a Trainer. He'd weather the coming storm, if it only meant he could spend more of the little quiet moments with his team and new found family. The sun rose, Genesis oblivious to it as he watched the Prinplup with a fond smile on his face.


	2. Things Unsaid

Summary: Underneath a hyper extrerior is a shy, insecure boy afraid of admitting something he has felt for years.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Authors Note: Marcus (the main character's rival), the blonde super hyper boy and close friend of Genesis.

Pairings: Marcus/Genesis onesided, Genesis/Dawn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Things Unsaid**

Marcus watched the happy couple with a disappointed frown, his right hand clenched into a fist in jealousy. They looked good together, he grudgingly admitted to himself. He turned aside from their happy laughter, away from his spying and began walking dejectedly in the other direction. 'I should have said something earlier,' he thought sadly as he left Veilstone City, heading to Pastoria to challenge Wake. He began to jog, his brows furrowed angrily as his sadness changed to anger. Genesis should have been his, they had known each other longer! But he had known that when Genesis had first spotted Dawn when they went to the lakeside to search for the red Gyrados that he would lose him to her. He realeased Grotle from his Pokeball as he skidded to a stop, hugging his friend desperately as he sobbed. Grotle crooned to his Trainer, trying to calm him down.

As he calmed, Marcus backed away from Grotle and gave him a frail smile. As they began walking Marcus promised to himself that though Genesis would never be his now, that it was just as good to be his best friend, that it was enough to be close to him. Patting Grotle's back he gave him a challenging grin before he began racing to Pastoria, both of them trying to outrace each other. They had each other to help run off their boundless energy.


	3. Best Friends

Summary: A moment of friendship.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Authors Note: Genesis/Marcus Friendship

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Best Friends**

When Genesis was first introduced to the wild, hyper boy whose name was Marcus he had thought he was one of the weirdest people he had met. His mother was friends with Marcus' mother, and they both wanted to get their two sons together to be friends. He was reluctant at first, intimidated by Marcus's energetic and confident nature. But after awhile, he began enjoying the other boy's company, going from only meeting together occasionally to getting together everyday. They played random games, like Pokemon Ranger or even Pokemon Trainer. It was a dream Marcus had had since he was little and had his little heart set on being the greatest Pokemon Trainer Sinnoh had ever seen. So eventually, the dream passed onto Genesis too.

When Marcus first met Genesis he hid his shyness by acting confident, trying to impress the shy boy into liking him. At first, he didn't think it was working but then things changed. Genesis began seeking him out more, so he got more comfortable sharing his dreams with his friend. He could see when his own dreams became Genesis'. Though Genesis, the modest boy he was, probably had a slightly lesser dream. To be a good Trainer, not the best since he knew that was what Marcus wanted. So when Marcus grinned one day as he glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye and said," We'll be friends forever, right?' it took all he had not to jump and shout for joy when the quiet black haired boy smiled shyly and replied with an enthusiastic but quiet, "Of course!"


	4. Meaningless

Disclaimer: not mine

_**Meaningless**_

It all seemed so meaningless now. His dreams of the fame, the glory of becoming Champion. It didn't seem to matter as much without the quiet pride in those dark gray eyes that he relyed on since they had become friends. Without his best friend, it felt like all he had accomplished now was hollow.

He blamed himself, really. He shouldn't have rushed off once he had helped Genesis fight the Galactic Commanders. If he had known what would have happened he would have stayed behind.

He gave Tide, who crooned mournfully beside him, his best friends' loyal Empoleon a sad smile. He turned back to the grave, the water streaming from the skies a seemingly fitting tribute. Maybe if he had stayed Genesis wouldn't have sacrificed himself to stop Cyrus. Maybe his best friend wouldn't be dead.


End file.
